The invention relates to air-cooled electric motors. More specifically, the invention relates to improved cooling and corrosion resistance in air-cooled electric pump motors.
Generally, motors used in pumps and similar applications include steel, or other metal, covers and mainframes that tend to rust or deteriorate. The significance of the problem increases in humid environments where moisture causes rust build-up. Rust can develop or corrosion can occur in bearings, mainframes, stators, windings and shafts; all of which can lead to premature motor failure. Bearing failure, also caused by pump seal failures, causes grease removal and dirt intrusion. Chlorine can cause damage to critical components of motors by promoting corrosion.
Furthermore, temperature control in motors is commonly a problem due to the fact that discharge air that has already increased in temperature across the motor re-circulates. The air removes heat from the motor and is typically controlled to keep it flowing across the hottest components. If the air has already been heated, it cannot effectively continue to perform the task.